mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Anu
Anu is the Mesopotamian counterpart to the Greek god of Uranus. and the Roman god Saturn, As well as Satan in Christianity , Lucifer in Hebrew, and Samjaza in Cananite. and his sister Antu was known as Semjaza in Cananite religion. Semjaza or Antu was teaching the forbidden knowledge such as Astrology and Agriculture. He was the ancient Mesopotamian god of the sky. His wife's name was Ki or Gaia in Greek the goddess of the Earth also he took his sister Antu as a wife as well..Ki was known as Terra to the Romans. And also perhaps one of her children was Danu who 1500ish years after the great flood of 3000BC in Irish mythology this Nemedian woman known as Danu founded a tribe called theTuatha Dé Danann Danu was one of Anus grand children that had moved to Ireland 15 centuries after the great flood. Antu taught the enchantments part of astrology and root cuttings part of agriculture.she was known as Semjaza in cannanite and Anu was Semjaza. All the fallen angels ever did wrong with god was teach the humans advaced knowlege that was forbidden from the one god and teach them to work in the gold mines for the Anunnaki and time keeping for that work such as Chronos which means time in greek. God was a interdimensional being and also called a light being because he bleed blood instead of light , the light is computer code from gods interdeminsional computer , sort of a Akasha 5100 or something. The Akasha halls of record in gods study room ect ect so he bled out light , Anu and his wife KI they all taught forbidden knowledge to Gods creation the Human beings and hensh and the great flood happened and the varous Flood myth 's surounding the great flood had to have happned to begin with at some point in the 3100 to 2900 BC period.. Chronos the teaching time for work taught keeping track time for work in the Gold mines for the Annunaki children of Anu who needed gold to fix the atmosphere for a moon of the un-ignighted proto star of Nibiru which is where a colony of the Pleideans had., with the advanced knowlede of time keeping much gold was mined by the Annunaki for there Elloheem transdemensional aliean overlords because there atmosphere was failing because it was leaking into Niburu. Its not sure why Anu needed so much gold and to have his own lordship like the Elloheem its therized they needed it to fix there world because of the Exo planet of Nibiru just had really strong gravity it pulls on Uranus , Neptune , Pluto , Eris OR2007 and many others Niburu is pulling on these planets. Anu was the sky god when he was right with god , but eventually Anu became part of the Underworld gods after he fell from grace after the great flood happened. When the god people the Elloheem kind of Ilojim (elevated ones) distinct from the regular angels like Anu showed up in the period from 450,000 BC to 100,000 BC time period they created man and this was ok with them and the real god and the god of the humans and there gods seemed to have no problem with the Elloheem and the Trinty , andromeda council ect ect god people interfered and such and thus this and had no immediate ill effects unlike the flood myth which was fast and had fast immediate effect becasue it was a punichment of the gods and god people the Elloheem. For instance, Right after relativly in the 70,000s BC the Toba Incident happened and some volcano in south east asia casued a thermo-nuclear reaction known as the nuclear winter after this event there were only 1,000 human people left on planet Earth. There were no immediate ill effects it took 20,000ish years to get there, God liked the creation of Man but he did not like it when the Angel people the "Anu people" in Mesopotamian kind of Ilojim had come and messed around with his creation so it only took about 100 to 200 years after this genetic tampering to make a extinction level event occour. it was about 100 or so years and is thus a immediate ill effects thing compared to the creation of Man or Adamu in Sumerian and Akadian were Anu myths mainly come from. Anu is where the christian term "Angel" comes from. Anu and Ki had half breed children called the Anunnaki which litterally meant the Anu and Ki people. The Annunaki are counterpart to the Greek Titans, as well as the Nephilim in Hebrew. Nephilim means "the Fallen ones". Anu was part of a group called the Ilojim in Hebrew it meant Elevated ones , and being elevated is quite fitting for the former god of the sky such as Anu was but he was not as elevated as the god people so they puniched the whole biblical world with a Great Flood for the teaching of forbidden technologys and knowledge and mating with human women. In all 3 acounts Hebrew, Mesopotamian or Greek, God punishes these mediteranean cultures by a great flood for what the Angel men did , at some time around the period from 3100 to 2900 BC. This war of heaven between the two kinds of Ilojim the Angel people and the god people the Elloheem which art part of the Council of Andromeda space races, these alians were the true gods with a even more advanced technology than the Anuian people which the god Anu was a part of. The Great Flood happened long after the 4004 BC war which took place in heaven which was the year according to the Hebrews that the universe or gods creation got turned on. When God comes to the earth and you shoot him, instead of Blood coming out of him , he bleeds out light rays of some kind..The light rays are computer code thats leaking from the trans-dimensional aliens. They have light instead of them and bleed light when damaged hence the term Light Beings came from. The God people are some other kind of humanoid being the Anuians were Flesh and blood like humans and could even breed children with each other The Elloheem on the other hand, they were some kind of Light Beings and were directly or trans-dimensionally were really part of the one god acording to Bible, The rest of the part of god beings were the outer part the Chiribim , and the inner part the Seraphin. Anu was originally the chief deity of the Sumerian Pantheon but had a fall from grace with the creator of the universe due to takeing a human wife named Ki and bearing the half breed children as well as teaching the Humans new Technologies. In the Mesopotamian and Greek Accounts of the Flood myth, god was less rathful than in the Hebrew acounts where he was trying to wipe out all of the Annunaki. In the Greek acount the Half-Angels "could be heros and men of renoun" as the bible says in genesis six, the bible does not name of specific Half angels of renoun, Jesus was part of the God race though the Eloheem it was a different kind of Ilojim than the Angels. In greek version, the could be men of renoun ,such as Hercules going on to have many adventures and Battling monsters and in Mesopotamian acounts there was a part Anuian Hero going on to have adventures in the post flood world such as Gilgamesh but in Hebrew there arnt many tales of famous Annunaki or Nephilim as they called them kinda heros going around fighting monsters and such instead it just mentiones that they exsited in Genesis Six and so the Hebrew acounts of this story have no specific famous heros or Renoun to mention coming from the Angel group of Ilojim to compare to a Hercules or a Gilgamesh like they would of a Jesus from that Eloheem kind of Ilojim being. So yeah no part Angel heros in the post Flood myth or heros like this in Hebrew or Christianity Regardless Anu did have a fall from grace he went from being the God of the sky to the god of the Underworld by the end of his accounts in Mesopotamian mythology. Dispite the fall from grace though Anu was still mentioned in Gilgamesh centuries later after the flood in the 2500s BC and he did some evil things so he could attack Gilgamesh some becasue he wanted to other times becasue Ishtar his daughter told him to do some evil things like use the Bull of heaven Taurus where this family came from to destroy Gilgamesh and eventually he did and Gilgamesh defeated the Bull of Heaven. After this there are not really any more stories of note featuring the god Anu. And many more centuries later Hercules was battleing Monsters in Classical Greece and classical Roman period in the period from 500s BC to the 100s AD there were Romans in Hercules so it had to have went into the period after Roman Republic took over Greece around 133 BC. and even by the 100s BC theres still no half Angel a half Human heros of a "could be men of renoun" in the Hebrew and christian versions by this time period. The last Angels talked about in the bible are technically the book of Jesus its self from the bible. Jesus bleed out blood instead of Light, he was not part of the god people the angel people actually are acording to some mythology scholars. Family Category:Mesopotamian mythology Category:Mesopotamian gods Category:Fallen Angels